


Drabble Chain of Madness: Gen - Single Fandoms

by Mirkys_Concubine



Series: Drabble Chain of Madness [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Complete One-Shots but still a 'WIP', Gen, Humor, LMAO, M/M, Romance, Slash, WTF, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkys_Concubine/pseuds/Mirkys_Concubine
Summary: A Drabble chain with ventures into the unknown world of Xovers. Mostly Harry/OtherMale but it does change. So far: Twilight, Batman, Smallville, LotR, CSI Miami, Supernatural ect... Major AU, Slash. **Taking Prompts... if they strike my fancy** -Series will be broken up into Parts. Separated by Fandom.o.o.o.o.oThis Particular Chain is for Gen (No pairings) AND the random Solo Fandom (the one-shot fandom unless I expand then the Chapter will be pulled and placed in their own Chain) :)





	1. Drabble 10 - Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to say Major Character Death... but it's not angsty enough, but it's there just to be there :(   
> Not sad or depressing less you root for Voldemort

**Drabble 10 : Goodbye**

Pairing: (Harry) Pre-Slash

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Hellboy, in part II

* * *

The battlefield wasn't soaked with blood, it wasn't some great end of a war that had been expected, in fact when Harry faced Voldemort it was the Dark Lord who sought out the Savior while he was on the run. Harry had decided that he didn't want to fight; he couldn't handle the constant pressure on his shoulders while the rest of the world sat on their cushioned arses. So he ran, they called him a coward but Harry felt a relief as he wandered the continents and ended up somewhere in the mountains where he was accepted in a monastery that embraced him and taught him how to handle his magic and brought him a peace he had never felt before.

Two years after he had abandoned the wizarding world Voldemort found him in the temple meditating. At the time Harry wondered if the others knew, they had all gone on a _hunt_ and each had given him goodbyes and suggested he should keep his belongings on him at all times. The last to bid him goodbye was Awen, the eldest, the seer of the group of men who took Harry in. When the man bade him goodbye with a kiss to the brow Harry shouldn't have squashed his anxiety, he should have questioned why they all had to go… but Harry ignored it.

When Voldemort arrived it had been with the twin ornate doors blowing inwards and Harry throwing up a shield to keep the piercing splintered wood from killing him. It had been an intense showdown of nerves. Harry had stood and watched as the Dark Lord took in the scenery and the Death Eater's flanking him. This was where he was going to die he was sure… he couldn't bring himself to touch his wand, not in the temple where he made a promise to never practice magic with said piece of wood.

Incensed watched from behind his flickering dome of magic as the Death Eaters one by one blasted a statue, lit up scrolls that lined the walls, desecrating a place of worship. Harry may have skill with a wand but he was mediocre at best with handling his magic wandless but he had enough confidence to _push_ a basin of burning oil that sat innocently atop a short column that had been hand carved from a fallen tree many years ago. Fatigue touched him but he was immensely proud of himself as the spilled oil splashed atop several robed Death Eaters who bumped into others, the fire swallowing all who got in its way.

The screams would haunt him and Harry's glee quickly turned to horror as the smell of burnt flesh and the taste of death and fear settled on his tongue. This wasn't him… he pledged himself peaceful; he pledged to respect life and to uphold it at all cost. "Potter!" Voldemort roared as the standing Death Eaters that hadn't been touched tried desperately to soak the flames with their wands. Harry looked into angry red eyes and felt utterly miserable… what had he done?

Turning on his heels he ran, bare feet smacking along smoothed stone and then grass as the fresh air of the night washed over him. A spell whizzed by him and Harry made his way down a slope as he removed his wand from its harness. He wasn't ready for this, he didn't want to kill… this immense guilt he felt from what he had done was weighing heavy so Harry went to the one place that had been a sort of haven for him. Ducking another spell he ran along the wooden plank bridge that went over sand that had symbols drawn atop the surface with smooth rocks etched with protection.

Just a little further… reaching the edge of a pond Harry stared down not at the calm waters but ripples as a whirl pool existed in the very center. There weren't any fish but the gathered moss at the edge of the rocks that encircled the pond was well prized. Harry stared at the dark center, it was a shade of its own and no one knew where it went. The pond was revered by the men, it was the place where the dead were swallowed whole and if legend was correct, the living were sent to where they would do the most good.

While Harry had an open mind he believed that the whirlpool was striking and deadly. It was deceptive and if the living were to fall they would surely drown… "Any last words Potter?" Voldemort's hissed words were mocking.

So he would die, a small smile quirked his lips. Two years of learning and being one with himself, two years of relative peace would end on a night that mocked him with its beauty. No clouds just stars and a cool wind… "I could ask why but we both know the answer don't we." Turning Harry took a step back until his heels were at the edge. The churning water mingled with the shouts in the distance, he would die and be sure to remain dead and at the very least he wouldn't be in the hands of the Dark Lord. The water would swallow him whole. "All I wanted was to be left alone but you couldn't do that?"

"This ends here Potter. The prophecy must be followed through."

"I never believed it you know, it was too random, it could be meant for anyone." Harry glanced down at his wand hand, the jewelry of bands of polished bronze and silver on his fingers and wrists, each etched by him, were a comfort. They reminded him that in death he wouldn't be alone, he would join those who loved him, and even in death he would have close the last two years with him. Striking, Harry's wand silently let out a spell of puce that struck an electric green of death, the two spells tangled, and before both wizards eyes the spells joined to make one distinct reaction that split and struck one another in twin bolts.

Struck in the chest and tossed back off his feet Harry had enough time to see his own spell hit the Dark Lord in the face before he was consumed in icy water. He was able to get in one good swallow of air before he was dragged under by the whirlpool that never paused in its spinning. Back on land Voldemort let out a horrible scream of pain before his body went still, the spell eating away at his skin, muscle, his very magic until all that was left was the stained fabric of his robes and a ring that bore the signet of the Death Eaters.

o/o/o/o

This was supposed to be Harry/Abe Sapien or Prince Nuada.

That's not happening but I'm keeping it pre-slash for selfish reasons :)


	2. Drabble 24 - Seriously?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First and Last Power Ranger Xrossover. Plz be gentle...

**Drabble 24 \- Seriously?**

Pairing: Harry . Tommy Oliver

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Power Rangers (O_o')

* * *

Harry had believed he seen it all, heard it all. After all he was a wizard which opened his eyes to a world that made fantasy into reality. There was unicorns giant spiders, centaurs… but never had he encountered something he didn't quite know how to believe. "You're a…" the words couldn't escape him but judging by the squirming of his partner Harry was hard pressed to believe this was too detailed to be a random prank.

"Power Ranger." Tommy shifted where he sat; he glanced out the lone window of his dorm room, the same dorm room that was bare except for the bare essentials given by the college. In a matter of hours he would have been officially moved in with his long time boyfriend that is if Harry accepted him still. "Well I'm sorta retired now."

"Power Ranger?" Half hoping his partner was tugging his leg Harry gave him a smile, "Come on Tommy…"

"I'm not kidding Harry."

Silence, "You're serious."

"Been a ranger since High school." He watched as the shorter man sat heavily on the bed and stared at him. "There's more to it than that, a lot more, but I had to tell you."

"So you think its best that you tell me now? We've been together since freshman year Tommy; you could have let me know that my boyfriend is a retired superhero."

"I've wanted to tell you, I have, trust me Harry but every time I tried I panicked. I didn't want you to leave me…"

"I wouldn't leave you because you're crazy Tom." Rubbing the bridge of his nose Harry pulled off his glasses and tossed them on the bed. "This is stupid."

"Harry?" here it comes; Tommy could feel the anxiety and fear swelling, was this where Harry left him for good?

"I shouldn't be mad at you." Wary eyes met fearful ones and Harry reached out to caress his lover's cheek, thumb brushing beneath a brown eye. "We've both been keeping secrets." Those same eyes he could spend an eternity gazing into – Merlin didn't that sound sappy – blinked. "You know I love you right."

"Yea." The word dragged.

"I've wanted to tell you something as well but I couldn't… I shouldn't even now but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you can tell me something personal and I couldn't do the same." Harry took a deep breath; even after spending all this time with one another if the ministry was to find out he could be heavily fined or worse tossed away into the American equivalent of Azkaban. "I'm a wizard."

Tommy's lips quirked into a smile and he let out a small laugh, "Babe, come on. You had me worried there for a moment." His laughter died to a chuckle then a bemused stare, "Babe? Harry?"

"You fought creatures that turn into giants and manage a blasted suit of metal taller than most buildings and you can't fathom a world of magic?"

Tommy moved away from Harry's touch with a glare. "I know **all** about magic. It was a Witch named Rita who casted a spell to control me back in Angel Grove, I was known as the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. I was the person who the Ranger's hated and feared, for a long time I tried to get rid of them and I've almost succeeded many times…" Tommy trailed off, his eyes clouded by memories of a nightmarish time.

Heart dropping Harry could only stare mortified, "Tom…"

"It was horrible, trapped in your body trying to kill a group of teenagers and being disgusted at the humans…" Tommy's words trailed off as Harry lunged at him, arms encircling him and he merely sat there trembling. The memories of that time had always been carefully tucked aside, dredging them up wasn't something he wanted nor needed but to think that his lover… no, Harry wasn't like Rita, for one his lover didn't have an ounce of evil in his blood and was born and bred on earth not somewhere in the universe.

Harry held on, his hold tightening as he felt his boyfriend tremble. Maybe bringing up he was a wizard wasn't such a good thing but this was good in a sense at least now they could be honest even after all these years together they could **finally** not have to hide something of themselves. "I love you. Merlin I love you so much." Harry wasn't sure how long they sat there, bodies awkwardly positioned but eventually Tommy lifted his own arms and returned the hug.

"I love you too." Pulling away slightly he sealed his words with a kiss. Pulling away Tommy nudged Harry's nose with his own as they stared. "Just tell me you were born here on earth."

"Do I want to know?" Harry took his hand, their fingers intertwined.

"Please…"

"I swear I'm not an alien, just English." Again their lips met and Harry found himself pushed back until he was on his back and his lover above him. It took some maneuvering but they managed to get settled without breaking their lips apart more than hairs breadth away. The mattress was rough against his bare skin but it was a passing thought once he felt himself filled and Tommy's nails digging into the soft skin of his hips.

Later they would discuss these new revelations but for now Harry allowed himself to be taken, allowed his lover to reaffirm his _dominance_ with rough thrusts and lips that sucked and teeth that nipped. Tommy wanted to reaffirm he was in charge and listening to his lovers moans made up for the past minutes of dread and memories of hopelessness. Watching those eyes darken with need and feeling a pulsing heat clenching around him Tommy could forget about his past and concentrate on the now.

Him and Harry.

Harry and Tommy.

Retired Power Ranger and Wizard.

Two halves that made up a whole.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Prompt was given by Codyahm on _adult fan fiction .net_. My first foray into the power ranger's genre, a show I haven't seen since the 90's which scares me. It was fun reading about what's been happening.


	3. Drabble 31: Behind the Veil

Drabble 31:

Behind the Veil

Gen.

Harry Centered.

* * *

The whispers of the void beckoned him forward, they uttered promises, and hope for a future he believed he would never have. The curtains pooled on the floor flared out and caressed his ankles in a loving hold, his wand was limp against his side and his heart constricted.

Sirius, he must save Sirius. He couldn't be selfish and save himself.

/ _He's safe... come within... meet your destiny... meet the one destined for you... little wizard come.._./

Was it true? Was Sirius safe?

Luna sidled beside him glancing at him then at the void. She rested the side of her arm against his forcing him to break his contemplation and pay attention to the world around him. He remembered his friends who came with him to help, he couldn't abandon them could he?

"Tempting isn't it?"

Harry wasn't startled that she knew, understood. It was Luna. "Yes." Her smile was soft, gentle. Gray eyes shining with something old and made him catch his breath as their gazes held. "Luna?"

"Jump Harry."

What? He couldn't have heard her right.

"If they speak, it is truth. Jump."

She nudged him and Harry could feel the tug on his ankles from the fabric of the curtain, firm and insistent, would have him taking a step but a shout of "Harry." had him hesitating.

"Jump Little Wizard." Luna's words had a tinkle of a bell behind it, almost unearthly and then she was blinking. "Go Harry." and it was her, Harry wanted to hug Luna but instead he reached out and took her hand, thumb brushing over her knuckles.

"Tell them..." he glanced at the dark void, the voices beckoning him forward.

"I will. Go Harry."

And so Harry went.

XoXoXoX

_AN: Was supposed to be a Harry Potter & LotR Xover with Luna channeling Galadriel... and that's all I have lol. Let your imagination run wild though I aim for Harry/Male Elf and Harry/Aragorn ;)_

_OR_

_keep it Gen :)_


	4. Drabble 27 - It Wasn't

**Drabble 27 \- It Wasn't**

Pairing: Wyatt Halliwell . Harry Potter

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Charmed

* * *

It wasn't the cutting, it wasn't the forced starvation, it wasn't the attempted at hanging himself, it wasn't even his screaming in their faces.

No.

The moment James and Lily finally paid attention to their child was when he arrived on their doorstep proclaiming himself married and he wasn't ever going to return to the cold and hateful atmosphere that was never _home_. Even then they couldn't see past the angry pale blue eyes of a man.

A man who called himself Wyatt Halliwell.

A man.

Their child was a homosexual and it was their turn to cut into him with words, hang themselves in their hatred for all things unnatural, and prayed that the child within their child would starve so it could be aborted naturally, their words were scathing as they screamed their disapproval - how could he?

Only Harry stared back, fingers curled tightly with Wyatt's as the 'King of Magic' strained to keep with his teachings. These people weren't demons he could vanquish but they were much worse, pure evil he would label them as they cursed the blessing that was held in his husband's womb. It was all he could do to not rip their tongues out and cut their cold hearts out of their chest - beating still - and bind their souls to live eternity in a hell that would be created just for them.

Instead Wyatt could only coldly silence them and let loose a tirade he had kept close to his breast ever since he found his broken other half ready to jump a bridge. Someone so lost and hurt it had taken all he had, gifts included, to help heal the bleeding wounds that weren't able to heal allowing some peace.

Arriving home Wyatt carried his lover to bed, the young man's eyes swollen and red to rest hopefully without a night terror - it had been so long since the last one.

A slip of paper, blood dipped quill used to write all his hatred and pleas for retribution, he folded it three times and watched as it burned to ash.

Wind ruffled his hair and he knew it was magic, the windows were shut and the night air was still. He didn't ask for their broken bodies and mind at his feet. No, he was willing to risk his very magic to see that they (the Potter's) were graced to feel **exactly** how Harry felt.

The accumulation of years, every emotion, every slice of a blade, the hunger pains, an echo of the roughness of a rope against the delicate skin of a throat...

Three times three.

Karma.

Slipping into bed holding his husband close to him Wyatt's hand slipped to feel the warmth that their child pulsed outwards. "I love you both." were his last words of the night, content.

Somewhere hidden in a closed community twin screams ripped through the night as two minds were driven mad.


	5. Drabble 17 - Fire

**Drabble 17 \- Fire**

Pairing: Harry,Crowley

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Supernatural

AN: Not my best work, could have been better but I've been staring at this for ages... and it annoyed me.

* * *

Crowley was known by many names but he most preferred 'God' voiced by many of his conquests. When he looked upon other demons, angels, and even humans he got a spike of pleasure when they showed him true fear. He may not have been a household name like Lucifer but you didn't need to know his name or even his existence, the fact was when they all met him they knew from that very second he was someone that you shit your pants over. It was during one such occasion when he sealed a _business_ deal that he decided to stroll the upper levels of the club owners VIP balcony.

Sipping at his drink he nursed a cigarette and eyed the possible candy he could play with. He narrowed in on one, a blond heavy breasted thing that left little to the imagination. Using a bit of his own allure he caught her attention and signaled her to him, the way she moved with the sway of her hips made other men steal a glance but Crowley could care less, she would make a delicious play mate not only for himself but his pup. Leaning against the rail he made the customary small talk and enjoyed the way her breasts pressed against his chest, the way her fingers touched his exposed wrists… it was a perfect moment of seduction… a perfect moment that was ruined by a subtle glance around.

By chance his eyes caught those of a startling green, a green that looked right over him. The drink stilled on his lips as he stared at the tossed back head, the tied back inky locks, the smooth pale skin that glowed in the odd light. A surge of something foreign pierced through him as a waiter leaned in too close to take an order. It wasn't until the bag of pus reached upwards and stroked the fawning waiter's cheeks… the blond let out a startled gasp as the glass in his hand broke beneath his fingers as he let out a growl. "Leave me." Crowley hissed out sending shivers down her spine as he stalked towards something that confused the shit out of him.

.

Harry should have known better, he really should have. Maybe it was the dangerous glint he missed; the way the light shined over eyes that were suspiciously red, maybe it was the liquor in his system that made him forget that the prettiest smiles were the most dangerous. The man had sauntered over as if he owned the place, it was supposed to be a private party but not even the body guards assign could stop this stranger… something that gave Harry a delightful thrill.

Ah, so that was it. When the man had sat on the leather ottoman across from him, knees brushing, Harry knew he was playing with fire. The thrill of being so close to something so dangerous had his heart pumping in a way he only experienced with fondness. A flush stole across his cheeks as the man Crowley, leaned in, lips brushing along his warm skin. He shouldn't have, he should have pulled away and smirked like he normally would when playing but Harry couldn't resist brushing their noses together and licking those delicious lips that tasted of some strong alcohol.

Sitting back Harry picked up his own glass of a sweet drink; black fingernails perfectly trimmed catching the demons eye. Crowley took in the bit of eyeliner that accentuated such a fascinating shade, the several piercings on each ear if the tingling on his lips was to suggest anything the _blessed_ silver bud piercing on that wicked tongue. "Would you like to dance?" Harry shouted above the music.

"I don't dance." Of all things Crowley expected it wasn't for the human to stand with a tilt of lips that had a part of him twitching when the man passed him, fingers brushing along his shoulders, and went to a fireman's pole that was a direct slide down to the crowd below. "Harry…" it was a warning; a tone in his voice, but the human merely fluttered his eyes and jumped crossing ankles and slid down. With a swear Crowley rushed to the balcony's edge and peered down. It wasn't difficult to spot the human that ensnared him and his lip curled as the man grabbed a dance partner. The dancing was anything but innocent, hips grinding, hands dancing along the curves of the body, skin touching skin… it wouldn't do.

.

One moment the music flowed over him and the next there was a bruising grip on his wrist as he was pulled away and whirled to be pressed against a hard chest. Eyes the deepest shade of red stared into his and Harry was for a moment reminded of Voldemort but then the world tilted and he found himself shivering from the cool air of the cool October air as he was pushed against a gritty brick wall. Chest heaving Harry wasn't sure why he didn't kick the man between the legs at the very least before apparating away but all he could see was red, a shade that had him mixing lust with fear. Goosebumps broke out on his skin as his breadth was forced out in puffs of white.

Arching against Crowley Harry grew even more excited as he felt the man's cock hard and hot leaving him with no doubt he wasn't the only one not affected. Crying out Harry grit his teeth as his wrists were slammed against the coarse bricks that scraped at his skin as Crowley leaned in and growled against his ear, "I don't know what you did human… but you're mine."

There was no chance to reply, no chance to scream, to plead, to say no or yes. Lips silenced his moans as he was taken right there hidden beside a dumpster and with the pounding of music to cruelly mimic the powerful thrusts of the demon that forced him to submit. Not that Harry would complain later, if only he knew just what he was getting into… he _might_ have not played with fire… fine, he still would have, but still. He was Harry Potter, who could blame him?


	6. Drabble 34 - A Fool's Embrace

Drabble 34

**A Fool's Embrace**

Draco/Bruce

Slash - HP/Hulk (Avengers) Xover

* * *

Draco peered into the glass.

It was empty.

He frowned. Why was it empty?

He jumped from his perch on the mahogany desk and made his way to the glass containor holding a dark amber colored liquor. He wasnt sure what it was, it had tasted foul at first, but now it kept him warm and the taste wasn't all that bad.

"Draco?"

The wizard sloshed a little on his hand, startled but he managed to appear cool, calm, collective. Ever the Pureblood, "Dr. Banner."

Bruce walked in slightly terrified shutting the door behind him, "How did you find me?"

Managing a sip the blond turned around and leaned against the liquor cabinet, "Oh the usual way." Grey dull eyes remained unwavering, "At a local pub drowning my sorrows and there on that muggle picture box I see you." He raised his glass in the air, "Cheers." And swallowed a good mouthful, "The dead can surely rise again to save bloody yankees."

Bruce opened and closed his mouth, he wasn't sure what to say... what could he say?

"I gave up _**everything**_ for you! My name, my wealth, connections, my bloody world!" Inhaling a shuddering breath Draco chugged the last swirl of alcohol blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. "Had by a muggle, my due I suppose, Karma I believe the word is."

"I'm sorry..." how utterly pathetic and he knew an apology wouldn't fix what he had done. Bruce felt nothing but shame and desperation, even that green beast in him was growling murder at him. Regret had been his best friend.

It happened before he could think twice, not that he regretted it. The empty glass left his hand with a force and accuracy had Bruce not moved the shattered cup would have hit him in the face rather than the door. "Well I'm sorry too!" His chest heaved, the pain, the humiliation, "Merlin I'm sorry I had the _misfortune_ to meet you. Im sorry I fell for such a slimy no good freak of nature!"

Silence.

Draco could feel it, the agony he had kept at bay these last 48 plus hours. He covered his mouth barely suppressing a sob that tore through and he turned his back to the man he once loved. A man that allowed him to believe was dead. He mourned! 8 months he begged the gods to take him so he could be with the only person who seemed to love him.

He was but a fool... who could possibly love him? There was no promise for the future but once Draco felt those arms drape over him and smelled that unique scent that had once been his lover Draco broke completely.

As much as he hated the muggle turned grren monster he loved the miserable bastard. He couldn't live without him... he would surely die from a broken heart, he had been steadily going down such a route but this time Draco would smother Bruce with a dizzying amount of protection charms and tracking charms.

Draco may no longer be a Malfoy but he always got what he wanted.

 **Morsmordre**...

* * *

Honestly I couldn't tell you how the two got together or why Bruce left but he faked his death because he's an idiot. Never saw this pairing before... any ideas?


	7. Drabble 35 - Beauty

Title: Drabble 35 - Beauty

FemHarry/Severus

... ... ...

"The beauty my dear is not in ones appearance." She pressed herself against the much taller yet thinner man, "It's in his magic." Her fingers curled between his long ones, potion stained, and roughened by ages of delicate work. "Dark, exotic, its more beautiful than any person I have met and trust me child I've met many people on my travels." She brought their joined fingers to her lips and kissed his bony knuckle, "Severus doesn't need to be _grateful_ that someone like me would be with him but I count my blessings he found me good enough for him."

Dark obsidian eyes looked down into hers, they swam with an emotion any romantic would call love but she would label devotion, "You truly are a Hufflepuff."  
"Slytherin."  
 _I love you too..._ didn't need to be said but it was known.

... ... ...

The backstory: Female Harry, Time travel Harry. Maurader time Harry where he stays and time progresses naturally :)


End file.
